This invention relates to a connector attachable to a cable which comprises a plurality of signal cables.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP 2012-160481A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 15, Patent Document 1 discloses a shielded connector (connector) 910 attached to a shielded twisted pair cable (cable) 950. The connector 910 comprises a plurality of inner conductive terminals (terminals) 912 and an outer conductive shell (shell) 916. The cable 950 comprises a plurality of signal cables 952 and an outer member 954 which surrounds the signal cables 952. The outer member 954 includes a shield conductor (shield) 956 and a sheath (jacket) 958. The cable 950 has an end from which the outer member 954 is removed, and the signal cables 952 have ends which are exposed outward of the outer member 954 and attached to the terminals 912 of the connector 910, respectively.
The shield 956 of the cable 950 is in contact with the shell 916 of the connector 910 so that the exposed portions, or the ends exposed outward of the outer member 954, of the signal cables 952 are electromagnetically shielded. In particular, the shell 916 is provided with a protruding portion (assigned portion) 918. The assigned portion 918 protrudes toward the outer member 954 to be placed on the shield 956 of the outer member 954 so that the electromagnetic shield is strengthened.
However, when the signal cable is exposed from the outer member of the cable, the impedance of the thus-exposed signal cable often increases because of the exposed portion. Such increase of the impedance might degrade transmission efficiency of the signal cable.